


How to Get Kicked Out of a Bar

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: Alex doesn't want to bet money while playing pool anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is I just can't stop writing these two.  
> Unbeta'd so sorry for any typos.

"Nope. No." Alex shook her head and waved Maggie's hand away.

"Alex…"

"No." Alex shook her head again and folded her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Put your money away, Maggie. We're dating now. I'm not taking all my girlfriend's money playing pool."

"You didn't have any trouble winning all my money from me before," Maggie huffed. "And besides, who says you're going to win this time? I've been practicing. I can totally take you now."

Alex chuckled and unfolded her arms, reaching for her cue. "Maybe, maybe not. But we're not betting money."

Maggie relented and shoved the cash back into her pocket. "Fine, but we have to bet on something. That's half the fun."

Immediately Alex's grin grew until she was beaming.

"I don't know if I like the look of that smile," Maggie teased. "I take it you have an idea?"

"Yep. We're gonna play for kisses," Alex continued to grin, extremely proud of herself.

Maggie raised her eyebrow and tried to stop herself from laughing. But she couldn't stop her smile, dimples and all, from breaking onto her face.

"Explain, please."

"Every time I win a game I get a kiss," Alex explained, tapping her finger on the table as she spoke.

"And if I win a game?" Maggie asked as she set up the balls. "What do I get?"

"Uh," Alex tilted her head, obviously not having thought beyond her plan to kiss Maggie as many times as possible tonight. "You get a kiss?"

Maggie glanced up as she lifted the rack and raised an eyebrow. "So, if you win we kiss. And if I win we also kiss."

Alex frowned. "Ok, well, what do you want if you win?"

Maggie gestured for Alex to break, and brought her free hand to her chin, thinking.

"For every game I win, I get to chose what we watch on Netflix for one night."

"Ok," Alex replied, leaning down to line up her shot. 

"Or a lap dance," Maggie added at the last second, making Alex fumble and hit the cue ball off-center. It spun wildly, completely missing the other balls. "You're choice."

Alex gaped at her, then the table, then back at Maggie. "Y- you… you did that on purpose!"

Maggie smirked and stepped forward to take her own shot. "No idea what you're talking about."

Basking in her small victory, Maggie was able to pot three striped balls before she had to turn the table back over to Alex. By then Alex had recovered. The Agent made quick work of half of her solids before Maggie had another chance to shoot. But by then her luck had run out. Maggie didn't manage to make a single shot, must to her frustration and Alex's amusement.

"I thought you said you'd been practicing," Alex teased as she easily finished the game.

Maggie shrugged and took a pull from her beer. "I'm just going easy on you. Next game is totally mine." 

"Sure you are, Mags." Alex grabbed her own drink and took a sip. "Well? I won. I believe you owe me something."

"Of course," Maggie conceded. She set her beer down and walked towards Alex slowly.

Alex's face lit up with excitement. She closed her eyes and leaned down to meet Maggie, only to be met with air as Maggie pecked her quickly on the cheek then walked around her to set up another game.

"Wha-" Alex spun around to face Maggie, who was watching her innocently. 

"Something wrong?" Maggie asked, fighting a smirk.

Alex blinked a few times then straightened. "Nope. All good. Ready to lose again, Sawyer?" 

"Bring it on, Danvers."

 

 

Maggie lost the next game, earning Alex a peck on the lips.

 

 

Maggie lost again, and Alex was rewarded with a real kiss. But Maggie pulled away when Alex tried to deepen it.

 

 

By the time their fourth game was nearing it's end, Alex was visibly frustrated. She was huffing every time she lost a shot and stomping around the table to line up each shot as quickly as possible.

"Alex," Maggie called from where she was standing a few feet away, "You OK, babe? We can play something else if you're not enjoying pool anymore." She turned and glanced towards the back of the bar. "I think the dart board is free…"

"I'm fine," Alex replied. "In fact, I'm about to win again."

"What?" Maggie set down her beer and walked towards the table. "Alex, you have two left plus the eight ball. You can't make that in one shot."

Alex smirked at her. "Watch me."

Alex leaned over the table and proceeded to knock all three balls into the pockets in one perfect shot.

Maggie's jaw dropped. She starred at the table in disbelief, barely noticing Alex drop her cue onto the table and walk around it towards her.

She finally looked away when Alex grabbed her belt, spun her around, and kissed her soundly. She reacted on instinct, returning the kiss with all she had and forgetting about her previous teasing. Alex growled into the kiss and pushed forward until Maggie's back hit the pool table. The kiss got more and more heated, until finally, when Maggie's hands were starting to pull at Alex's shirt, a voice startled them and forced them to separate.

"Ladies," M'gann said dryly, "while I'm happy you two finally figured it out and are together, the rest of us don't need to see…" she waved her hand at the two women, who both looked a little ruffled.

"Right, sorry," Alex panted, taking a step back from her girlfriend, who was practically sitting on the edge of the table.

Maggie grabbed Alex around the waist to keep her from moving too far away. "I think M'gann is right. We don't wanna give these folks too much of a show." She winked at the bartender before smiling up at Alex. "I'm tired of pool. Why don't we go back to your place and continue this in private?"

Alex jumped away from Maggie and threw her jacket on. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Maggie just laughed, taking Alex's hand and leading her towards the exit. 


End file.
